


Unpleasant Result

by BumpkinDice



Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cussing, He's not pleased with hsmd getting together, M/M, Mention of sex, No Sex, Real short, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Izuna isn't too happy about a certain pair of idiots getting together.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Unpleasant Result

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this scene in my head and there wasn't much before or after. I of course plan to write a fic that's longer that will revolve more around Izuna and his thoughts on his bros relationship.

Izuna wrinkled his nose, disgusted by the way his older brother and Hashirama said their foul endearments. Why had he accepted lunch with them? He still couldn’t believe the two were now a thing. Building a village for peace my ass, he thought. The two practically built a village just so they could kiss and rock their knocks off. Gross. And they hadn’t even told him yet! Did they think they were being sneaky? What kind of weird joke was this?   
  
“So I need to tell you something important, Izuna,” Madara said, reaching one hand over the table that separated them. Izuna rolled his eyes and crossed his arm.   
  
“No need to, so is Hashirama moving in with us or are you moving out? If he’s moving in, please, for the love of the Gods that clearly hate me, don’t moan so loud. I rather choke on my own piss than hear you guys fornicate,” Izuna said, standing up and leaving, satisfied with his little speech. He heard how Hashirama couldn’t wait to move in and Izuna groaned. He bet Tobirama was thrilled, no doubt would find amusement in the situation. Maybe Izuna should move out himself. He was a grown adult…   
  
But leaving Madara just made his heart ache. Guess he had no choice but to learn to coexist with the damn bubbly Senju. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Madara with a smile on his lips.   
  
“Don’t worry, I trust him. In fact, I love him, I know it seems all of a sudden but trust me, okay?” His brother said, and Izuna nodded. How could not agree with the earnest way his brother spoke. Fuck his life.    
  
“Madara, I get it, I will try to get along. He isn’t that bad...when he’s not being a dope. I know he can be pretty damn clever. Just no pda in front of me,” Izuna said, laughing when madara spluttered. They hugged and went their separate ways. Izuna with an evil grin on his face while Madara smiled, clueless to all the schemes his younger brother was plotting.   
  
‘Hashirama better be prepared. I never was fond of sharing,’ he thought to himself, heading home to lay his traps. No Senju would steal his brother away from him! 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo/Comment/What you'd like to read. Do you like fics longer than 500 words? 1k? Or any length? What genre and rating?


End file.
